twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Interrealm
I.D.I.A. (I'''nterdimensional '''D'efense 'I'ntelligence 'A'gency''), better known across the thirteen realms as '''Interrealm is the titular/principal organization located in the Prime Observable Universe. Its original purpose was to protect the interests of the Solterran Alliance during the Great Proliferation, a time where an explosion of means to travel to parallel universes leaving the interplanetary nation open to threats and troubles with criminals, magic users and nefarious elements who blatantly abuse the technology since the alternative of stopping the means outright would be impossible and impractical. The concept of the agency started back in 2003 with what used to be called The Spydragon Guild aka the Spydragons with Merick Dragon and Lady Evelynn back in their early days and all of their adventures were restricted within the orbit of Pluto. Today, with Evelynn Runeflame and Xendrian Maranmore as the main characters, along with a macrocosm of heroes and villains the are what make up the new story universe of Interrealm. The naming conventions of the agency has been through a lot. Prior to IDIA, it was once called the Agency for Interdimensional Defense, Exploration and Intelligence, A.I.D.E.I before the name change in 2011 As of 2015, a new time line has been developed to encompass the agency's role in Earth's history ranging from the small cover division of a large department, to ultra-secret agency to the vast international organization that it is today with a new responsibility to explore alternate worlds and universes, protect travel and trade, play a role as intermediary between member nations and police the ever-changing technology that brings the universes closer together than ever before. Interrealm, thanks in part to the New Sexton treaty, is a three-tiered organization with individual responsibilities that makes it one of the largest protective and exploratory agencies in the known universe apart from the efforts conducted by staff from the Vela Organization. All activities are shared with its members and with a 120+ year history behind it. History Pre-Sexton Era 'Skipping the Tier' In post-war Earth, newer technologies in luminal (light-speed) and space-time tunneling technology leads to the possibility of reaching the elusive "fifth-tier" level of space travel: Trans or Interdimensional Travel. The current tiers of space speed travel goes like this: *Tier I - Interplanetary (planet-to-planet) *Tier II - Interstellar (star-to-star) *Tier III - Intergalactic (galaxy-to-galaxy) *Tier IV - Intercluster (group/cluster-to-group/cluster) For the Alliance, the first two tiers have only been achieved, The first to reach other planets in the capitol system thanks to improvements in sub-luminal drives and interstellar with generations of luminal drives which were instrumental in the finding of the Delta Centuri system. But all of that has changed when Project Leapfrog began. 'Project Leapfrog' Project Leapfrog, developed by Edward Vela and Dr. Hans Rontegen in 2442. While looking at new formulas but instead, came across a new physical formula they thought at the time would give spaceships the ability to reach the third tier and explore distant galaxies. But what they get instead is a means to travel into the quantum realm and into other dimensions. The first experiments involve learning how to trace where objects go when the go through the quantum stream and how they can be recovered. Various inanimate objects thrown here and there and back, unlike the first ones. Years pass, and the technology became more advanced to send larger objects and soon the first probe to travel to what became known as the Great Wide Universe and returns. Eventually, Rontegen became the first person to travel to this universe and return, but on the second attempt the following year, he never returned. This leaves only Edward Vela to continue to further the technology and usher in a new age of space travel for Solterra and beyond. 'Great Proliferation' The GSA (Global Space Administration) and private entities soon took note of the Rontegen-Vela discovery and soon leads to an explosion of discovery and experiments into traveling into parallel worlds. For the GSA, they used the discovery for the Great Gemini program, leading to explorations that would later map out the "Known Multiverse". For the individuals, it became the great proliferation, an unregulated time of travel to those worlds exploited by scientific organizations, corporate interests and individuals. It would only be a matter of time before the reckless use of the tech becomes the next "nuclear genie" and a reminder of how the multiverse, like space, can be very dangerous place. 'The Destruction of Chicago' In 2495, the cause is still unknown if the event was related to the technology or they became attracted to the Earth, but in a span of three days, two god-like beings came through a portal and fought brutally over the mega-city of Chicago, with little regard to life or property. All of the Solterran forces are powerless to stop them, and only delayed the inevitable as one of the gods unleashed a final attack that destroyed most if not all of the city, destroying the other but leaves the other god to vanish. Millions died and many more barely survived, leaving the alliance with its first real challenge to the technology. Some call for the heavy restriction to others calling for an outright end to this era for it might attract different even more dangerous forces that they couldn't be able to handle. That is until one senator's proposal changed everything. 'Senator Mari's Proposal' California Dragon senator Marius Mari proposed an alternative third solution to the two sides, since going with either one of them would prove impossible and impede on the progress made so far with the technology. Solterra for years before the disaster benefited so much that it is far better to have it watched, policed and restricted to prevent the wrong people from using it. His proposal is with a special agency charged with these tasks and knowing that magic users have been traveling to other universes before they did, it would be ideal to put the new agency under the offices of the Department of Mystic Affairs and Endeavors under the name of the Realms and Planes Division. The world congress security council eventually approves Mari's plan and set a ten-year experiment to see of the feasibility of this new agency. 'The Ten-Year Experiment' For the next ten years, the realms and planes division worked with the elements of the multverse in enforcing laws set forth by the department and clandestinely worked on its own. The purpose of which is to see if apart from the other fronts (individuals, organizations, etc.) special officers and operatives can handle capturing criminals, preventing wars and dealing with extra-dimensional threats. During that time there have been high-pioneers in the front such as the soon-to-be legendary "Saint George". But soon it all has to come to an end after the ten year experiment is up and the world security council has passed its verdict. They are to dissolve the division and reorganize it into its own agency. Clandestine, secret and only within the exclusive jurisdiction of the world security council of Solterra for it is too dangerous for the other departments to know about. On November of 2514, the Interdimensional Defense Force or IDF is formed, and for the next forty-six years, they operate as secret organization and secondary exploratory force. 'The Casid Dilemma' In their exploratory missions in the Great Wide Universe world known as Casiida three operatives came to observe the civilizations of the various feline humanoids and their incredible power. However none were aware of their adaptation would compromise their mission considering they arrived at a very violent time on their world. This prompted them to make the bold move to contact their home universe and set a series of plans in motion for what could be the largest mass-migration operation in the history of Solterra. Though it went without controversy, breaking several established rules that are clear against interfering in the affairs of uninitiated worlds and a vote of "no" by the world congress. When president Devon Olmec heard about this attempt, he ordered a restructuring of the agency to deal with more than just its own interests even if it would come at the cost of its role as a secret organization, though it would be another eleven years until president Pennakeye would initiate the Exodus Act allowing Solterran forces to assist Interrealm in the exodus of over half a billion Casid. To a new world in their habitable worlds index. 'The Sexton Talks' During the talks between the Alliance and Imperium to end the tensions during the Perciai Cold War. The Aphkians threw in the hit that Interrealm can no longer be an agent to the alliance if the treaty is to succeed. The Solterrans are against this notion and had no proof but the Aphkians cite the Casiidia Exodus as the main reason they think that such a super agency lording over the multiverse by them is too dangerous. After days of deliberation, a compromise has been reached, though it would cost Solterra the agency but Interrealm will continue to exist with them becoming a member and make it a full-fledged international organization with the role to protect the interests of its member nations to share and utilize all forms of interdimensional travel and be a law, militaristic and scientific force for the good of the Thirteen realms. The compromise is accepted and the Sexton Treaty has been signed and Interream has been changed from this point on. 'Reorganization' In the years following the signing of the treaty, the Alliance has officially declared removing its control over the organization and let itself become an independent agency, free from the influence of any one future member. But this is only the first step in a long series of changes and new responsibilities this new fledgling body will have to take on. The new sexton-era Interrealm begins here. Sexton Era 'New Dawn' Interrealm left its original offices at DMA headquarters in MacKenzie Plaza and into the outskirts of Washington D.C.A. to a new location designated as the Bethesda-Brookmont International Area, a neutral zone created for all nations and initiated worlds to participate. Years later, over a hundred members joined Interrealm and oversee it as a protectorate body in maintaining the new society, connecting many worlds through interdimensional travel. 'The Three-Tier System' It is no small task that the multiverse is dangerous and its responsibilities can not be handled by any one nation or group within the organization. As part of the reorganization process, Interrealm has been split into three main tiers: Civilians, Military and the Realmguardians. In terms of easiest entry, the civilians make up the largest group whereas the Realmguardians are small because they have the most difficult standards of entry and their ranks are mostly composed of ultra-powered, sometimes god-like beings or those how have low moral objections to do the job. 'Reactions All Around' Out of the hundreds of nations that have joined and shared their knowledge, only three have their largest opposition, one of them being a non-member over the Casiida affair, the Leonus Dominion who interpret the willful exodus as an outright kidnapping, Aphkians who still see the idea of a super-agency lording over everyone's affairs and the Solterrans who see the treaty as a disaster and humiliation for being forced to let go of their only real means to protect the nation even against their former foes now an ally of the Celestial Superpowers. Principal Aspects Inter-nation Relations This is often cited as one of the main reasons why the Aphkians have a latent dislike of Interrealm and why the Solterrans use it as a means to stick it to them. As part of the Sexton Charter, High ranking operatives do have the right to use a member nations resources even troops as a means to help assist in a mission as long as said resources are not used as a means to commit a crime or treasonous act. Though to this day, no operative has used this right to use someone else's troops to assist in a mission before. International disputes between member nations in different nations are dealt with the officers in the Diplomatic Corps. A group of well-trained and skilled negotiators and diplomats that act as middlemen to handle such matters in order to reach an agreement, they are also serve as armed guards in order to protect those parties against those who would disrupt careful meetings and negotiations. The Joint Chiefs The joint chief system was implemented by Saint George I (Georgina Ibanez), the last solo director of Interrealm before the Sexton Charter went into effect. With the entry of new nations and vast resources, she believes it would become too powerful to entrust to just one person. So instead a body of five individuals will carry out the affairs of the new Interrealm. lead by one joint chief and with rotations every five years from within their own ranks. Held by the charter, these leaders are bound by restrictions and forbid any action that would put the member nations and the agency in danger. Recruitment Unlike most organizations or police forces, Interrealm does not fully accept open applications to join. For the Civilian tier, there are only two ways to get in: High levels of experience in being part of a current police or national guard force or being recruited directly by an active Interrealm officer. Sometimes the recruitment processes can be a small as simple luck to creating total immersion scenarios that are indistinguishable from reality to see if the recruit has what it takes to handle strange and unusual cases. Military in contrast is done strictly by selection of a commanding interrealm officer and that recruit must originate from a planet's armed, non-civilian forces. The Realmguardians also select via direct hire but their training his more extreme than the military for they have to take on forces that would easily kill a normal being. Training and Adaptation Every officer follows the same basic training protocol and follow the basic rules and regulations regardless of upbringing, standards or reservations. Before going into the field all recruits either go into the training center at Brookmont or to the Aurora universe at the prestigious Hyperspace Academy. There they follow into basic training before going into the "ability-specific" classes. In basic training, you will learn how to operate multitudes of weapons from ancient daggers to ultra-advanced weaponry. Learn how to operate multiple modes of transportation, how to infiltrate facilities of various styles, sizes and security measures and interaction with native populations and not meet with your alternate self. When they pass basic training then, based on a specific ability go into a ability specific class. Examples of those kinds of classes are "Master Your Mass", "Psychics 101", "Adaptation" and "Blending In". The dropout rate for the combined Civilian and Military tiers are small due to the adaptation methods instructors use on the recruits. No one species gets treated better than the other and everyone is treated tough. The exception is the Realmguards, which only has a 4 percent success rate. What Is "Normal"? With so many otherworldly species and races with various kinds of special abilities, it poses a problem with categorize what makes one a standard level agent with powers and a superagent, those individuals who has powers that stand out from the rest of the native species. Basically it all boils down to the problem of what is "normality" among an officer's native race. Presented are three scenarios of what makes a normal from a superagent. Scenario I: *A female operative interrogates a suspect in an out of bounds world using her psychic powers to find mnemonic evidence needed for a case. She is a regular human from a world where magic exists and is easy to acquire sooner or later through natural tendencies. This also includes the use of mind-based techniques which are used for this situation. Scenario II: *Several member nation colonies are under threat from a flood that can be blocked or slowed down by a controlled rock slide near the base of the river it runs through. Two Interrealm operatives from the military step in. One, an anthro fox with the ability to shift his mass in order to break the rocks to start the avalanche and the other is a fire-breathing dragon flying around to survey the affected area. The mass-shifter comes from a world where he is the only one of his kind with this ability whereas the dragon is a native from a world within the Thirteen Realms. Scenario III: *Deep in a jungle environment, a female human operative shape shifts into a winged creature native to this world in order to blend into a secret black market site. She is from a world where humans in several tribes have that ability, no exceptions. In in these three scenarios, all of them would assume that they would be easily all be superagents with the exception of the dragon. But in actuality, only the mass-shifting fox in scenario II would be considered a bona-fide superagent because he is the only one among his species that has that ability and no one else. The magical human in scenario I would be considered normal because her abilities are inherent among the rest of the race. The shape-shifting human in III would be considered a superagent because select tribes have that ability. Organizational Breakdown The Main Tiers The agency used to work as a single entity with only divisions handing different responsibilities all working for the same cause. Today, with more responsibilities and levels of security, the latest restructuring of the organization left it with three main tiers and their subdivisions. The inclusion of more powerful beings within its ranks was also responsible for the creation of this new hegemony. They are the Civilian, Military and Realmguardian tiers. More explained in detail on the table below. Recruitment and Rank Structure It differs depending on the tier they are going into. Interrealm rarely chooses non-enforcement civilians to work with them on field work but they are open to employment only to member nations, non-member nations can't apply. As for the recruitment of enforcement, the agency looks everywhere for the best and able-bodied person they can find. From the armies of the planetary nations, elite forces down to the local law enforcement. What it all boils down to that it's a matter of the old don't call us, we'll call you method and they have evolved in their methods in finding those special individuals that it could be considered scary. After recruitment, it's up to to the recruiters to weed out those who can make it into the agency and those who doesn't through grueling tests of both mind and skill, even down to the personal level to make sure they know what they're getting themselves into. Personnel Composition The population of the organization as a whole as over 1.7 million people working throughout the Thirteen Realms. Working in division centers, bases, diplomatic missions and the Brookmont complex. In its infancy, the majority class of operatives and personnel were basically Humans and Dragons with a small nice of Therians and Mystics transferred from the now defunct Realms and Planes division of the DMAE prior to the Sexton era. Today, the current composition of Interrealm includes the Solterrans and now with thousands of beings from other worlds and dimensions. However despite the explosion of diversity, the most significant factor is the ratio of normal/non-powered outnumber the powered/awakened/shifting 2 to 1. Jurisdictions & Regions Except for exploration and high-profile pursuits, Interrealm's only jurisdiction is within any of the universes of the Thirteen Realms and nothing further out. To ensure a hierarchical control over the assigned universes. Responsibility is delegated over jurisdictions known as "Regions". There are currently eighteen regions controlled by the civilian Region Chief. Those are usually people from the Civilian tier with much military experience controlling all necessary affairs and actions to relieve pressure put onto the headquarters. Facilities and Locations The organization has a lot of buildings, bases and stations across the thirteen realms and due to their varying levels of security, can take on many forms. From research facilities in distant lands unreachable to anyone, bases that can double as secret government bases to ordinary stores and shops in plain sight of an unsuspecting population. Though there are thousands of places where Interrealm has made their claim, the short list of the most important places, are here: Brookmont Complex : Main article: Brookmont Complex Just at the edge of the Potomac river and just 3/4ths of a mile outside the border of Washington D.C. lies the Bethesda-Brookmont International Zone and the central headquarters of Interrealm, known by its metronym, "Brookmont". It is a 49,000 acre area developed in response to the signing of the Sexton treaty and the followed forced dissolution of the Solterran-controlled Interrealm. As a result of it, the headquarters is situated in a true international zone, free from the influence of any one of the member nations. Out of all the locations, this is the most secure. With revolutionary state-of-the-art research laboratories, a meeting hall for diplomats with help from the diplomatic corps. multi-band communication links and a secondary training facility for new recruits outside the hyperspace academy. Brookmont also serves as a residence for most off-"world" operatives temporarily or permanently or for those seeking protection or diplomatic asylum. It also houses the strongest ultra-maximum security prison for violators from other worlds outside of the Levenworth system. One off the key features of the complex is the imposed "Zone of Disinfluence" where non-authorized magic users can't use their powers which prevents the place from unconventional attacks. The complex's namesake comes from the once abandoned hamlet of Brookmont which after a number of appropriate candidates for locations proved to be either too expensive, impractical and "politically unsound" even a proposal for a space station was considered, but later thrown out. Hyperspace Academy Located on planet Eent-9 in the Prometheus Universe, this facility is responsible for the training of all recruits. Levenworth System The Levenworth system is a small solar system consisting of four habitable planets each corresponding to their level of security and containment of powerful criminals and near god-like beings too dangerous for any one nation to contain. Black Vault Archives Main article: Black Vault Archives Located deep within the Himalayas and protected mostly by high tech weaponry and a race of guardian beasts known as the Anuuk, The Black Vault archives are home to the most discreet of information and confiscated items from across the dimensions. The only nation that has access to this facility is the Alliance via the Vela organization who installs their head librarian to look over its operations and authorizes what gets taken out. Dennes Hospital Main article: Dennes Hospital An off-world/universe facility on Earth-C, this location takes the charge of helping affected victims of otherworldly enemies, scientific experimentation and/or magic return to normal life or adapt to their new abilities as a result. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Organizations